Packaging of Light Emitting Devices (LEDs), and in particular, ultraviolet (UV) and deep ultraviolet (DUV) LEDs, is a mature field with corresponding problems and challenges. Several aspects of packaging have to be considered in order to fabricate effective LEDs as well as photodiodes, and more specifically UV LEDs. Thermal management of the devices is crucial, specifically for UV LEDs, due to their low efficiency. Furthermore, the package preferably includes optical elements that need to be placed and aligned within the package to deliver optimal light extraction from UV LED devices, as well as target power distribution. For thermal management, flip chip design is frequently adopted to improve heat extraction from UV LEDs. For power LEDs, attention has to be paid to the interfaces between the UV LED die and the submount, or the UV LED and the Surface-Mount Device (SMD) package. The mirror elements, as well as lenses or waveguides, have to be carefully aligned against the location of the LED die for optimal light extraction. Frequently, the optical elements are mounted using an encapsulant that is capable of fixing the optical elements relative to the LED die. It is frequently desired to be able to execute fine alignment of the optical elements relative to the package.